


To the Aid of Draco Malfoy!! (Even if He is a Prick)

by simbascrawls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy has disappeared. Now Draco has to find her and quickly, but he can't do it alone. He'll need help from a certain Harry Potter.</p><p>(The title is a working title.)</p><p>Currently on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco learned long ago that life wasn't fair, that destiny or fate or whatever else had a twisted sense of humor. So to find himself stepping foot in the Ministry looking for a certain person he had the distinct feeling that someone, somewhere was laughing. If he ever came face to face with them Draco would be sure to hex them into oblivion. What had happened to him during his life wasn't something to be laughed at, especially not now. Not with who he was looking for and why.

It was obvious by the prickling feeling on the back of his neck that there were eyes watching him. All of them distrusting no doubt. What was the son of a convicted death eater doing at the Ministry? Draco could guess over half of their assumptions. Merlin knew he'd heard plenty of them in the last few years. It didn't matter though, none of it. Not what they thought or the looks they gave him. All that mattered was finding the one person he had hoped he'd never need help from again, but life had never taken up going as he'd hoped it would. If it had, he wouldn't have walked past suspicious witches and wizards straight into the office of an Auror he would rather not see despite the protests that followed him. He would not be turned away. Not after what he'd awoken to.

 

_The moment Draco started awake he knew something was off. An alarm seemed to go off in his head. Almost the same way it had whenever the Dark Lord had been near. A sense of fear and dread mixing with nausea in his stomach. He swallowed it down easily, he wasn't a cowering child anymore and this was his home. If something was wrong he needed to find out what._

_Without hesitation, he grabbed his wand from beside his bed and slipped from the covers to stand. The air around him was still and the manor unnervingly silent. His mother should've gotten up by now or a house elf should've been moving about with barely there sound, but there was nothing. It didn't settle well with the blond. Atmosphere like the one he was in was far too similar to when You-Know-Who was still residing within the manor's walls. Just thinking of it set Draco on edge as he made his way from his room with as little noise as he could._

_In the dead silence the sound of his door opening was almost deafening and he had to fight a flinch. His grip on his wand was white knuckled as he made it quietly down the hall. Still, there was no movement or sound other than his own. There would be no denying that something was off. It wasn't until he saw the door to his mother's room slightly ajar that Draco began to have an inkling as to what it was._

_His mother never left the door to her rooms open like that. It was always either firmly closed or graciously open._

_Heart hammering away against his chest and blood beginning to rush in his ears, the young Malfoy slowly pushed the door open. The moment his eyes fell on the disaster inside his heart stopped completely. Nausea rolled in his stomach as realization dawned on him. There was no chance, not even a fraction of one, that his mother would allow her room into such a state of disrepair. Someone or -- and it was much more likely -- a few someones had taken her._

_How they had gotten past the protective wards or actually gotten ahold of his mother without awaking him was not of importance._

_With a desperate need for it to be untrue, Draco tore his way through the rest of the manor only to find it disturbingly empty. Not even the house elves seemed to be anywhere in sight. Every room was empty of any living being other than him. Each room he explored caused his heart to sink lower and lower and his stomach to roll unpleasantly until finally he was certain he'd be sick._

_He had feared this day. When someone would come looking for vengeance after their failure to the Dark Lord and his mother's apparent betrayal of him. It was surprising how much more courage she'd shown than him in that one act. Now it seemed that they'd be paying that price. Despite the bile rising in his throat and the fear coursing through him Draco had honestly hoped it would have been him, not his mother that they'd take._

_It was a childish and stupid hope, but it had been there._

_When he finally dropped to his knees in the foyer, reality setting in, he felt helpless. A feeling he knew well and had thought that maybe he'd never feel again. No. He wouldn't even get that. Fist tightening around his wand even further, stormy eyes looked about him. It was too similar to the past and how he had blindly followed his father in a mix of a misguided attempt to gain his approval and fear of what would be done if he didn't._

_Draco wouldn't do that this time. He wasn't a child any longer and if anyone deserved his meager bravery, it was his mother. There would be no cowering. Instead, he'd do whatever it took to help her._

_Even if it meant asking for help himself. Something he would not relish doing._

 

An all too familiar pair of green eyes looked at him with surprise. For a moment Draco felt the edges of his lips twitch into a slight smirk before it fell away. As amusing as it might have been to catch the man before him by surprise, that wasn't why he was there and he only had a few moments he estimated. If he didn't make this quick there was a high probability he'd have the chance ripped away and then he'd be at a loss.

Having a good idea of who he was up against was his first step in gaining the advantage. As poor as he was at facing his problems head on, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. He was clever and knew how to play things into his favor. It was what he would need in this game that he knew was going to be set up. In order to win, he'd have to tip the scale. That started with getting the pieces he needed. There was no way he'd be able to do it on his own, however. Not with his reputation. Thus he needed one key person in all of this.

“Hello, Potter.”

“Malfoy. What are you doing here?” Potter eyed the blond warily. Draco didn't blame him. There was no reason for the precious Boy Who Lived to trust him. It didn't change anything, though.

“I need your help.”

“You --- _what?_ ”

At least that got his attention.

“You heard me, Potter, and I'm not fond of repeating myself.”

Green eyes continued to stare at the man before Harry. The last he'd seen of Malfoy was when he'd stood up for him against those who had thought him and his mother as guilty as his father. That had been about three years ago. Harry hadn't really expected to see him again. Especially not coming to him for help. It was a lot to process and even though Harry knew that he wasn't like his father, he was still suspicious. What could have cause Draco Malfoy to ask his old school rival to help him?

“What exactly do you need help with, Malfoy?”

There was a brief flicker across the other man's face before it was gone again. His stormy eyes stayed locked on Harry's with a kind of determination that caught him off guard, something that wasn't exactly easy to do with his past and current line of work. It had him curious.

“I think that's something best discussed in private when every witch and wizard in the building isn't fretting what I might be doing to their Golden Boy right now.”

There was another pause before Harry sighed, seeing his point. He stood and made his way to his office door to shoo away those crowded outside it. Whatever was going on had to be important if Malfoy had gone so far as to just walk in and ask him for help. Harry didn't doubt just how much the blond likely hated having to get help from anyone.

Casting a silencing spell and a few wards, he turned back to the other man with an expectant look. “Alright, talk.”

“They took my mother.”

For a few, eerily quiet moments, they were both silent while the Auror processed that. At least now he knew why Malfoy was asking for help. He had always seemed to care deeply for his mother. Harry could still recall how she'd asked if the blond was safe and then had saved his life.

Malfoy's face was still a perfect mask as his eyes watched Harry.

“Who took her?”

That got him a slight sneer and a sharp spoken. “Like you don't know, Potter.”

Harry just looked at him, remembering just why they had hated each other in school. It ticked him off how the other always seemed to looked down on him. Still, they weren't children anymore -- if they ever had been. He wasn't going to play into it. There were more important things to do.

“Malfoy.”

“Merlin save you, Potter. Death Eaters. Just because You-Know-Who is dead doesn't mean that they all just died off. Not all of them were caught by Aurors such as yourself either.”

Harry was quickly losing patience with this, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Malfoy always did have a talent for pushing his buttons.

“I know that, Malfoy, but I need to be are you certain--”

“Yes, I'm certain.” The blond glared heatedly at Harry, mask fracturing just slightly. “Or did you forget how much I was around them? I know, Potter. I don't know how they got past the manor's wards or me, but they did. Now are you going to bloody help me or not because right now you're just wasting my time.”

The cold, hard tone didn't surprise the dark haired man as much as the barely audible note of desperation in his voice. If Malfoy really cared for anyone it was clear that it was mother. Despite their differences, Harry thought that maybe he could understand. Molly was as close to a mother that he'd ever had and he'd be just as determined to save her if anything happened. There was also the matter that Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life. Without her, he very well wouldn't be alive.

“Of course I'll help you, Malfoy. I'm not going to just ignore someone who's gone missing. No matter who they are.”

Malfoy just made a noise and looked him over. “Potter, ever the hero.”

Temper flaring slightly, it was Harry's turn to glare as he moved to stand before the blond. They were roughly the same height so standing his ground wasn't hard. He wasn't going to put off with being taunted for actually helping the man when he'd asked for it.

“Drop the pompous act, Malfoy. I don't have to help you, but I'm going to. The least you could do is show some common decency and gratitude. Not many people would be willing to do this for you or your mother.”

Silence fell as the air crackled between then, neither moving an inch until something happened that had Harry at a loss.

Malfoy opened his mouth, eyes still determined, and instead of a short retort simply said in an almost grateful voice, “Thank you.”

Harry could only blink before stepping back with a nod.

“You're welcome. Now, let's get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like what you've seen so far.  
> leave comments and such, please and thank you.  
> they help keep me going and make the next chapter easier to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry head to Malfoy Manor to see if they can find anything useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat shorter than the first.  
> please enjoy!

It took awhile for Harry to get his coworkers to stop pestering for what was going on. Part of him was still wondering if there was some way that this whole thing was indeed just a joke or a prank. Then he thought back to the look of pure determination in the blond's stormy grey eyes and started thinking that maybe it was serious. Instincts also told him that Malfoy wasn't lying. Either way, they were going to find out soon enough because two hours later had them walking through the gates of the manor. A quick look around had already revealed that none of the wards had been disturbed or broken through. Whoever had gotten inside had gotten around them.

When they got inside, it was beginning to be clear that this was not likely some joke.

Once they stepped into the sitting area it was obvious that there had been some sort of fight. There was evidence of spells flying and several things lost and broken upon the ground. Harry could almost _feel_ how tense Malfoy was beside him. If the dark haired man had to guess, he didn't like what he was looking at. Waking up to suddenly find his mother gone had to be jarring and looking through where it had happened was obviously not something he was enjoying. Even if it had to be done.

Harry busied himself with crouching down and looking through what was on the floor to find several cups and tea staining the carpet.

"Did your mother have company over?"

Grey eyes shot to look at Potter from their wandering over the wreck of a room the two wizards were standing in. He could feel as his brows knit together before he was scowling slightly. "Potter, I had just woken up when I'd found my mother gone so how in Merlin's name would I know? But as far as I know, she didn't expect anyone."

"Well, judging from the amount of cups, I'd say there were a few someone's here with her."

Draco crouched down next to the other man and looked at what he was referring to. Sure enough, there were two extra cups lying chipped and broken on the floor.

"If she knew them that would explain why none of the wards were broken. They wouldn't have needed to break them if they were let in."

"And when the fight broke out she started to back her way to her room."

"Why would she do that?"

"To try and gain some defensive advantage."

The blond could feel Potter's eyes on him as he stood. Someone that his mother had know, likely considered _friends,_ had taken her. A betrayal of her trust.An act he was sure seemed like justice to whoever had been drinking tea with her before the first offensive spell fell from traitorous lips. It made his fists clenched at his sides as Potter stood up beside him.

"We will find her, Malfoy. I told you I'd help you and I will."

Harry wouldn't break his word. Even if Malfoy was prick, he needed help that the wizard could not ignore. It wasn't meant to be some kind of selfless gesture either. As he was certain many people would think it was. Ever the savior as the blond next to him would likely put it. He had a debt to repay along with the fact that he hoped maybe helping would get Malfoy to see that he wasn't all about himself. Not that he cared what the man thought of him.

"Potter."

Malfoy's voice cut through his train of thought. They still had a woman to find. Harry gave himself a mental shake and looked over at the other man, green eyes meeting grey.

"Hm?"

"Look up."

Two words that held a tone that made Harry hesitate for a moment or two before finally obeying. Green orbs flicked up to the ceiling, not knowing what they would find only to stop short. A cold chill ran through his veins at the familiarity of the image he found himself looking at. Tension radiated off of the other wizard beside him. Neither of them were at ease and it would be obvious to anyone who dared glance at them for even a moment. It seemed that fortune did not favor either one of them.

Seemingly scorched into the ceiling of the manor was a twisting snake that none in that room would wish to ever see again. One that had bile rising in Draco's throat and had Potter visibly gripping his wand from inside his robes. There was no doubt left for them to suspect anyone else now. No room left to question if it had indeed been who Draco had thought it was from the very beginning. All that was left was stone cold certainty that settled in the blond's stomach like a dead weight, Potter's jaw clenched tight and bright eyes hard.

The Dark Mark.

"We're going to need more help."

A sentence that Draco did not relish hearing. His eyes ripped away from the mark on the ceiling the same instance Potter began the walk from the sitting room to the manor exit, stride purposeful. Draco did not hesitate to follow.

 "Getting the Golden Trio back together, Potter? Typical."

In a flash, Harry spun on the heel of his shoe to come face to face with a fellow wizard who was very briefly caught by surprise. He didn't miss the opportunity to poke the prick in the chest with his forefinger, eyes flashing slightly from behind his glasses.

"Listen her, Malfoy. You came to me for help and I'm giving it to you. This is where that gratitude would come in handy. Especially since we just found bloody good proof that your mother was taken by deatheaters so just shut up and let me help. If that mean getting Hermione and Ron and whoever else to help then you'll just have to live with it."

For a long moment they just stood there, glaring at one another. Electricity seemed to pop and crackle between them before Malfoy finally sneered.

"Whatever you say, Potter."

It was the best Harry figured he would get and was not up for pushing his luck. Not after what they had just found in the blond's home. They were completely silent as they left the manor. Frustration at each other still simmering as well as dread rolling in their stomachs with one similar question in mind.

Why did the deatheaters suddenly return and take Narcissa Malfoy?

And, was she still alive?

Questions that they needed to find the answers to and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, deatheaters! though we all saw that coming, didn't we?  
> thank you for reading!  
> please leave comments and things. they help keep me inspired and help with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco need more help than just the two of them, so they go to get some and some of it finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it has been a long time since I last updated this and for that I apologize. Life got hectic and I just didn't have the time to do anything here, but I'm back now. Hopefully, that means lots more chapters to come.

They had just begun their journey outside and passed the manor's wards when both of the young men noticed that they were not alone. Perhaps Draco should have been expecting it, or in better terms, should have expected them. However, given recent events it should not have come as a surprise that he had completely forgot any of his prior engagements. That was a mistake when it came to Pansy Parkinson and the blond had learned that intimately well over the years.

His stormy eyes locked onto the woman who was obviously displeased as well as the male that stood beside her. Blaise looked for all the world like Pansy had simply dragged him along and Draco would not doubt that fact as Potter stopped short to look at the two. His green eyes held recognition of who they were, however, before anyone could say anything, Pansy beat them all to it. It was far from an actual surprise, her eyes lit with her dislike for the situation and lips pressed together in a thin line. Draco knew there would be explaining in store on his part.

"Draco Malfoy, please tell me you did not ditch us to spend time with _Potter_ of all people."

And her words were emphasized by her hands and how they rested on her hips, eyebrows raised and awaiting an explanation that she clearly knew she wouldn't like. At this point, Draco was certain that there was someone out there laughing at him. He didn't see the humor in the situation even as he saw Blaise's own smirk behind his female friend. He momentarily wondered if hexing him would do any good, but knew that was unlikely.

"I was busy, Pansy, there --"

Her eyes flashed and she took a step forward, leaving Draco to tense as Potter looked on, either unsure what to do or enjoying the show. Draco was occupied by the fact that his friend was upset and getting rather close to him. If he hadn't been more focused on getting Potter's help quickly then perhaps he would have been able to soften this blow in some way. That hadn't been the case and now, here he was, suffering for it.

"Stop right there, Draco, when we make plans, I expect them to be followed through or at the very  _least_ told when they need to be canceled. Do you know how rude that is?"

"She does have a point, man." Came Blaise's voice to join her's, adding a look to Pansy's expression that spoke of how that showed she was right.

Malfoy had a moment to run a hand through his hair, leaving them messier than they had been. His worry for his mother and the knowledge of who had taken her were taking their toll on him. There was no point in keeping his hair neat in a moment such as this so he hadn't bothered to fix what he had ruined. This did not go unnoticed by both of his friends as they exchanged a look that his closed eyes did not witness. It even had Pansy's proud shoulders softening slightly and Blaise taking a step forward.

Harry took a step forward himself, his body taking a slight position in front of Draco without really thinking about it.

"Look, something happened and we don't have time to spend fighting over it, Parkinson." The last thing they had the luxury of was time to waste. "Maybe Malfoy can --"

"I can bloody well defend myself, Potter. I don't need you coming to my rescue like some sacred savior."

Potter had always been the hero, always and he would likely be the hero again here. Draco knew that even as he saw how he was getting underneath the other wizard's skin.  _Good._ Was all he could think. After how easily the other could get under his own skin, it had always been satisfying to know that he could do the same in return. It was like some kind of poetry that he didn't care to take a lot of time looking into. Not when they had been rival students back at Hogwarts and certainly not now even if they were adults. Potter did make a point. They didn't have a whole lot time.

Green eyes turned to the other from under his glasses with frustration boiling just under their surfaces. His patience was being tested and that he knew for certain. Teeth gritting together for a moment, the darker haired male took a step back. "Suit yourself, Malfoy. Keep being a prick to the person that you  _asked to help you_ and see how far it gets you. I was just trying to speed things up, there really isn't any time for this. We need to get to Hogwarts to get Hermione, she'll probably be able to help us more."

"Wait, you're getting  _Granger_ to help you with something that you still haven't told us about?" Blaise didn't look happy with what was going on, dark eyes narrowed though there was concern underneath it all for his friend that didn't reach the surface.

Draco let a noise fall from him at the same time an offended scoff fell from Pansy, cause his gaze to direct itself in her direction as he spoke. "It's not like it was my idea or I wanted help from Potter. It wasn't much of a choice." And that was all he had left at.

A meaningful silence fell between the three Slytherins that spoke volumes before both Blaise and Pansy nodded, everything would be explained once they got to a more secure location. Any number of people could be listening to them outside the manor's wards. Normally, Draco would have had them go back inside, but any information that his friends might have -- he didn't want to risk compromising with walls of a home that he no longer trusted the sanctity of. Not after two betrayers of his mother's trust had made their way through its protective barrier all too easily. He did, however, still trust both Pansy and Blaise. One of the few that he did and likely ever would after all he had been through.

They would help him.

It took them roughly an hour to get to Hogwarts and inside since there was no apparating on to the grounds. Then another ten for them to get to Hermione, find a secluded room and for Draco to explain what had happened and what they found in the Malfoy manor.

"Narcissa's missing? .. Maybe we should have seen this coming." Granger's voice was filled with surprise to hear the woman had gone missing, more so than her surprise in the fact that Draco had asked for Potter's help. She had even taken that news fast enough to get over Parkinson's presence. They weren't children anymore and she recognized that fact just as Parkinson seemed to. "Deatheaters never did seem to take kindly to their allies being traitors."

In fact, all five of them seemed to be working to keep themselves civil and recognize that whatever differences that they may have had, were not important in the face of finding the missing witch. As they said, the best thing to bring people together is to have a common goal. And a common enemy. As it stood, the enemy of all five of them was indeed the stray deatheaters that had taken Narcissa Malfoy. It was something each of them had acknowledged.

Pansy stepped forward, her brows furrowed and a hand flipping her hair over her shoulder. "No, they haven't. Which means whatever they have planned for obviously isn't a pleasant little tea party. We need to get to work fast. From what I've been hearing around, she's not the only one who wasn't on the Dark Lord's side during the final battle that's been taken."

That got Draco's attention, stepping forward from where he had been leaning against the wall a few feet away from all of them, especially Potter. "And you never said anything?"

"Well, I was  _going_ to, but you hadn't shown up today so I never got the chance and I obviously would have been too late as it was."

The two of them stared at one another for another moment before Blaise broke in. "One of the people taken was a guy that my mom..  _knew_ so I bet I can get us into his house to take a look around. Maybe there's something to show who exactly took your mom. We know it's the deatheaters, but we don't know much more than there's at least a few of them. I doubt two of them could hold onto your mom and all of the others that have gone missing."

"None of the one's taken were exactly push overs. We need information." Pansy nodded and Draco had to agree.

They needed to know their enemy before they would be able to know what to do. With how little knowledge they had so far, that simply was not possible.

Potter, however, seemed to think otherwise.

"We should tell the Ministry about this." Potter's hand ran through his hair as he spoke, but the moment the words left his mouth, it was like he knew exactly why that wouldn't work.

The same realization hovered in the air around all of them as Draco's eyes locked with Potter's. It was like a current went between the two of them. No one in the Ministry would care about ex-deatheaters going missing. Most of them would probably even encourage such a thing. That wasn't to mention how unlikely any of them were to believe that it could possibly be foreboding to something more serious and threatening. They had experienced that once before already.

"Yeah, alright. Stupid suggestion."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We'll have to work together for this and Malfoy, you shouldn't stay in the manor. Why don't you stay with Harry until we figure this out?"

"What!?" Both Malfoy and Harry shouted at the same time, eyes locking again.

"No way in bloody hell I'm staying with Potter."

"Like I want to stay with you either, Malfoy."

Harry didn't like the idea of sharing his home with the other. He knew that Malfoy would likely dig under his skin even further, it was like the promise hung in the air heavily between as Hermione continued with her own eyes narrowed at the two of them. She knew full well neither of them liked it, but it was for the best.

"You both should. It's the best option. Since your mother was taken, Malfoy, I don't doubt that they'll come for you, too. And Harry? When was the last time that something happened with the deatheaters where you  _weren't_ put in danger?"

Both of them came up short and Parkinson and Zabini couldn't argue with her logic, either as both the blond and dark haired wizards stared at each other and gritted out a 'fine'.

"Alright. Zabini, when do you think we can head to this guy's house?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night it is. We'll meet up then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Feel free to comment and everything, it helps with inspiration.
> 
> As the story goes, I'll be updating the tags and the rating as is appropriate.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow night seemed like such a long ways away and with the tension radiating off of both Harry and Draco, it made it seem like it was even longer. Hermione had persuaded both Zabini and Parkinson to stay in the same place as well. That way, none of them were on their own as all three of them would work what connections they had to find out more information. The fact that they were looking into those who had betrayed Voldemort and had once thought themselves finally safe to some extent was never spoken aloud. It didn't need to be. They all knew it to be the truth. Acknowledging it aloud only felt like solidifying their fates or making it all the worse somehow.

Neither Harry nor Draco said a word when they finally crossed the threshold of Harry's own wards and into his apartment. Keeping green eyes to the door, he made double sure that everything was sealed properly. Hermione had not been exaggerating when she had pointed out how prone to danger he was. Especially where things involving death eaters or Voldemort were concerned.

"Look, Malfoy, I know you don't want to be here and you would rather be anywhere else, but we're going to need to cooperate here. Whatever rivalry there was while we were in school, we need to let it go."

Malfoy's eyes snapped to Harry's as soon as he turned around and for a split second, Harry could see the emotional storm those eyes carried. Then they were back to hard steel that kept him much further than just arms length.

"Don't you think I that? I wouldn't have asked you for your help in the first place if I didn't."

Harry's shoulders tensed for a brief moment, as if the past was about to get dragged back out again, but then they slowly relaxed. He remembered when everything had happened. He remembered clearly the spell he had once flung at Malfoy, the damage he had done. It was still fresh in his mind, just as fresh as the memory of the blond walking into his office and asking for his help. These were memories that would not fade just as the memory of the other wizard helping him, of his mother helping him, would not. Without both of them, he was all too certain that the outcome of that night and Voldemort's death would have gone far, far differently.

"I know, but... Malfoy, you helped me back then." And he knew, though he hadn't back then, that none of what had happened had ever been any of the other man's choice. Just as none of it had been Harry's choice. Just two boys thrown in between a war that they didn't start, but had been expected to help finish. One way or another. "You're probably one of the reasons that I'm even standing here able to help you."

Knotted swirls of ivy shifted in the green of his gaze as it fell away from Draco, his own carrying heavy rainclouds and strikes of lightning. His back was tense, his muscles coiled as if he was ready to leap from his skin at a moment's notice... and he was. So much tension trembled inside him and beneath the surface of his skin. It made his head hurt to accompany the ache in his chest that hadn't left since he had woken to find his mother gone. The size of it had only grown the more they had learned.

She had done so much for him, shielded him where she could and fought for him where he couldn't and where death wouldn't take her from him so he had no-one.

"I did what I had to."

That was all Draco had ever done, he thought to himself. He had done everything he had to in order to meet the ends that were set before him. His only end had been to survive. It had been his sole focus for so long, terror and fear a near constant companion beneath the thundering beat of his heart. He knew them well. He knew them intimately from a very young age.

Draco knew he would never be forgiven for what he had done, though. Unlike the Boy Who Lived, Draco was the Boy Who Never Had a Choice. Forgiveness had never been in the cards he had been dealt and he had long since accepted that.

"I know."

And just like that, their eyes locked again and Draco could see just how much Potter meant those two words. The air crackled between them with a sense of brief understanding and some of the tension drained from the blond's spine. It dripped down his back like cold rain as he wondered just what the other wizard had seen to know such, to know that somehow -- those were the exact words Draco needed in that moment. Not reassurance, not promises of the impossible, but something far simpler. Understanding.

A nod came from him then, eyes still focused on the intense green gaze on his own. For a brief moment, it was almost like they were stuck there, glued to the floor by the energy zipping in the air. When they finally broke off, it was with Harry moving deeper into the apartment as the moment passed.

"We can both just camp out in the living room tonight, that would probably be the safest option. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right and the kitchen is straight ahead off the side of the living room."

Malfoy followed without a word, looking about them as they walked to the extent to which the apartment was decorated. It wasn't cluttered, but everything seemed so much more personal than it ever had at the manor. Something that Harry had noticed when they visited.

"Yeah, it will be easier if they don't have a chance to corner either of us, but knowing your luck, they might still find a way."

Sarcasm within the tense situation. Harry acknowledged it for what it was. Besides, he did have a point to a degree. He also wondered, however, if it meant that Malfoy might just be easing slightly from what had happened. Even Harry wasn't blind enough to think for even a moment that the other wizard did not care deeply for his mother. It was obvious even for a Slytherin who was far too good at concealing things.

Leading them into the living room, he grabbed blankets for the both of them. Sleep clothes were not brought up once. They both seemed to have a nonverbal understanding as to why. If the wards around the apartment somehow were broken and they were attacked, fighting in their clothes would be far easier than in anything else they might change into.

"Tomorrow we can go looking through a few records in the Ministry for any other names for ex-deatheaters gone missing."

Malfoy had yet to take a seat as he just watched Harry drape blankets over both the loveseat and the couch, giving him a stern look. "Both of us walking in there is going to draw way too much attention to ourselves. Obviously you'll be drawing attention, but if I'm there? Nobody will take their eyes off of us."

And there was Malfoy pointing out the holes in Harry's plans, an aggrivated sigh fell from him as he just plopped onto the loveseat to let the blond take the couch. He made a very valid point. Nobody would want to trust an ex-deatheater walking into the Ministry. It would draw every possible eye. The proof of that had already been made when Malfoy had first walked in to ask for his assistance. How long had it taken for Harry to actually manage to get away from the people trying to butt in? Far too long. They didn't have time for that. With that thought in mind and fingers running messily through tousled brown locks, Harry gestured for the other to just a take a seat.

"Alright, so what do you suggest? I have to go in and I have ways of gaining access to those records."

Finally, Draco sat and leaned back into the seat as he thought. A plan was already formulating in his head, one that would definitely work. He just needed a little help from Granger and the right supplies.

"A polyjuice potion."

".. What?" Oh, this was just like daja-vu for the dark haired wizard.

"A polyjuice potion and I'm sure Granger has a way of getting a hair from Weasley that I could use. Nobody would think twice of you walking in there with him and he's off in Romania visiting his brother now, isn't he? It will be perfect."

"Yeah, that's what Hermione said.. how are you going to brew a polyjuice potion?"

Smirking, Draco leaned back in the seat as he looked over at Potter's bewildered face. It wasn't really any wonder, he hadn't exactly made his talent with potions well known. His father had always thought other things were far more important.

"Actually, I already have some brewed. Long story, but you could say that I like being prepared. I also like practicing. I didn't get a good bit of Snape's attention just because I was Slytherin, you know."  
Potter was surprised. It was written all over his face and his eyes from behind his glasses that he still kept the style of no matter how old he got. Somehow, they suited his face.  
"I didn't know you were good with potions."

"Well, you know now. We can talk to Granger tomorrow before we go. I wouldn't trust sending an owl now. The apartment might even be being watched right now."

Nodding, the dark haired wizard laid back on the loveseat and gave a sight. "Yeah, but we should get some rest before then. If any of the wards are broken, we'll be woken up."

Draco's own nod was a mimic, but he didn't lay down, not really. The tension was still somewhat there. It made itself impossible to completely ignore. He wondered mildly if he even would be getting any sleep at all. His best guess was no. Then, as the darkness of the night crept in as the lights faded, he heard the other from just across from him.

"And Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"For what it's worth, I understand."

No context given, just those simple words that settled onto Draco's chest. He didn't have the words to respond so silence was all that greeted Harry as he listened, but it had been exactly what Draco needed. Somehow, it helped in eventually pulling him into a tense sleep. It was going to be needed tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, events are sounding pretty similar to what Hermione did so Ron and Harry could sneak into Slytherin. Anyway, hope you guys liked the new chapter completely focusing on Harry and Draco!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something going on at the ministry.

The morning came all to soon and with it, the harsh light of reality. Draco was compelled for one moment to believe that maybe everything had just been a bad dream. That was, until he noticed the feel of the fabric of Potter's couch against his cheek instead of his own pillows. It was the exact thing that jolted him awake. He was startled to find that he had gotten any sleep at all. Ever since everything that had happened at Hogwarts, he had always found sleeping to be difficult.

Nobody simply forgot all of those events. Nobody simply lived with them without any sort of repercussions. That wasn't how life worked. If it did, then there wouldn't even be a need for the other wizard's help at all because everything would have ended in a happily ever after as they walked off into the sunset.

Instead of that, he was getting up and wondering where exactly Potter had gone.

There was a small sliver of panic finding its way into the cage of his chest as his eyes took in the scene around him. Where Potter had once been asleep, there was just thrown back blankets and for a split moment Draco worried that the other wizard had been taken as well. It was a familiar feeling all too soon after he had woken up to his mother being gone. His heart slammed against his sternum and his gaze flashed across the room before he was grabbing his wand, intent on going to find Potter.

At that exact moment, the wizard in question walked in with a tray of food and Draco had to dodge back to keep them from colliding and sending everything to the floor.

His heart stuttered for a brief moment before it was able to settle down once more.

"Where the bloody hell ---"

"I got up early to make breakfast."

A pause came, Draco taking a moment to blink at the other as the food was set down. He hadn't expected that. Did he really make all that without magic? Now that the initial reaction had worn off, the blond could smell the food and he looked to Potter with a question in his eyes. All that he got was a shrug and a corner of the brunet's lips quirking up.

"I didn't grow up with magic and learned to make food at an early age. There's something calming about and we are going to need our energy today so I figured it would be a good idea."

"Even if you had to skip some sleep for it?"

Honestly, Harry figured that Malfoy needed it more than he did with his recent rude awakening, but he wouldn't say that aloud. He knew the other wizard well enough to know that it wouldn't be welcome. As for why it wouldn't be, that wasn't too hard to guess.

"Yeah, I was also able to get in touch with Hermione. Don't worry, I was careful."

The blond seemed to relax, aware that Harry wouldn't do anything to put them at risk. It wasn't as though this was the first time he had dealt with deatheaters being after him. For that he deserved a great deal bit of credit. That was for certain.

"Sounds like you were busy this morning. Was she able to get me some of Weasley's hair or am I going to have to come up with a different plan?"

Malfoy slowly sat on the couch again, finally finding a way to pack in some of the food. He would need it given what he would be putting his body through later. It was going to be extremely uncomfortable and Harry knew that from first hand experience. Hopefully, they could get in and out of the Ministry quickly, but they had to be prepared for the worst. That was typically what seemed want to follow them anyway.

"Here. She also sent some of his robes so it would be more convincing."

A vile with hair was set on the coffee table before Draco as well as a set of robes on the other side of the food. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of wearing someone else's clothes. It wasn't even Weasley's specifically, although that wasn't a help, but wearing someone else's in general. Somehow it felt even worse than the fact that for a good bit of time, Draco would be wearing the other man's face. Maybe it didn't make a lot of sense to some people, but that was the blond's reaction to it because he knew that it needed to be done and there would be no backing down.

"All we need is the potion."

"I have it with me so don't worry."

Draco looked up at Potter as he looked at his skeptically from behind the rims of his glasses, causing him to give an exasperated sigh. "What? I carry it as a precaution and given recent events, I think it was a fairly good one. I'll change as soon as I'm finished and then we can head out. Hopefully by the time we're done, Blaise, Pansy, and Granger have found something on their end."

"Hopefully. I get the feeling that whatever is going on isn't going to be pretty."

"Nothing involving deatheaters is ever pretty, Potter."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was odd to see Malfoy wearing his best friend's robes. That was the first thing that had come to mind when the blond had changed. He had kept his head down and away from watching seeing as the other wizard had zero issue stripping right in front of him. He didn't need to let his eyes roam and find out what was underneath those flowing robes. Harry didn't want to see it either.

At least, that's what he stuck to telling himself the entire time as they got ready and headed out.

The air around them was much different than what it would be if it really had been Harry and Ron, but the brunet hadn't expected anything less. It was tense, just as it often was between them only different. This wasn't the tension of two rivals. It was the tension of two people with a common goal and the determination to see it through to the end.

Like something you would find between two comrades marching off to battle because wasn't that what they were doing?

After taking the potion, Harry watched Draco's face transform and for a moment he was surprised to find that he actually missed seeing the man's face. It was odd to be staring into the face of his best friend when he knew it wasn't him, but that had been expected. His other reaction hadn't. Maybe it was because he was starting to see another side to the blond. The side that cared about his mother and was ready to face down an army to save her.

The same side that had saved him once.

"Alright, we're just going to make a general beeline for the archives. I should be able to persuade them to let us in. For the most part, we just need to act like we're just double checking. Nothing major."

"And all I have to do is play the part of your best friend and try not to draw too much attention, though I think you draw enough on your own."

"Maybe, but it's nothing unusual for me to walk in and for Ron to be with me."

"Fair enough. Lead the way.. Harry."

For a moment, Harry paused in hearing that in Malfoy's voice of all people, but shook it off quickly enough. He had to act like Ron so obviously there wouldn't be any addressing him as Potter. All the same, it was startling enough to have him pause and for the blond to raise a brow before Harry shook himself from his thoughts and lead their way into the Ministry.

The moment they stepped through the flames and inside, he would feel the eyes on him, but he forced himself to relax and played off of Malfoy beside him for just two friends getting some business done. If only that was all this was.

A steady smile kept itself on both of their faces as they walked, side by side.

They got stopped once, then twice, then a third time. The first was to simply ask Harry how his day was going and the second and third both were asking about why Malfoy had been there the other day. Harry isn't sure how they managed to get their ways out of those questions, but the ability at which Malfoy was able to stay in-character was shocking. Maybe it shouldn't have been. The blond had dealt with Voldemort in the walls of his own house and had resorted to many different means to ensure his own survival. Gaining an ability to act was hardly something Harry should be questioning given those circumstances.

That was frightening in a way, to know he could pull that off so well.

"Alright, just around here and we're good to go ---"

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened at the familiar male voice, gaining closer and Malfoy did not miss it as he shifted to stand closer to the other wizard. A curious light came into the eyes he currently wore as his own as the man stepped closer. It wasn't that hard to tell that Harry was uncomfortable.

"I thought you had the day off today, Tyler."

"And I thought you had called in for a few days."

Draco could recognize that tone of voice, that's for sure and he felt something under the surface of his skin recoil from this man. Judging from Harry keeping his distance, the brunet felt much the same.

"Had to pick up something before we head out. I really don't have time for this."

Tyler looked over the both of them and gave a smile as he stepped forward, overbearing sincerely in his voice that set the hairs on the back of Draco's neck on edge. He knew this tone, he knew it far too well for his own liking and he was so glad that Ron was impulsive.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll catch you when you have more time later on."

And just like that, Draco pushed between the two and stared the man down with an intimidating air that he knew didn't quite match Ron's. However, it was something he had learned well through the years of being the Malfoy air. It was also something he needed to do.

"Look, mate, stay away from my friend. He told you that he didn't have time, so step back."

A short pause came then as the tension pressed in on them, amazing that nobody had noticed, but then again, they were close to the archives and not many people were around at all. Still, so close to their goal, they couldn't afford to mess it up now. That wasn't going to stop Draco from telling this man to back off. A boiling of his blood just beneath the surface that typically never happened pushed him forward.

"I guess I have no choice with you being that up front about it, Mr. Weasley. I'll just have to find Harry some other time." A hesitation as Tyler's hard blue eyes fell onto Harry's face. "I hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for."

With that and a smile that didn't reach his eyes, the man turned on his heel and left. For a long moment, neither of the two remaining wizards moved until Harry found his hand falling onto Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks for that, but I've been dealing with him for awhile now. It's nothing new."

Draco wanted to argue, but they were running out of time for how long the potion was going to last. He didn't have an extra vial, though that would have been very helpful for time purposes. Instead, he relented with a nod as they both made their way to the back of the archived records that had already been reviewed.

"If there's anyone else that has gone missing, it'll be in here. This is where we keep the missing files of what's been resolved as well as those still pending for easy retrieval."

"I figured, Harry, but we need to hurry up before someone else decides to stop you. We don't have a lot of time."

The brunet waved a hand at the other and started filing through them quickly with his wand before he paused. His brow furrowed into a look that Draco could immediately identify as being the sign of nothing good. Instinctively, his back tensed and he found himself quickly stepping forward to stand beside the other.

"What? What is it?"

"The records.. they're gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, gone. There should be at least something in here, but there's not. Not a single thing. No past records, no current records, nothing."

".... So someone's trying to cover something up."

"It would look that way... but why take everything?"

Shutting everything quickly, Potter nodded for them to start making their way out. They didn't have time for questions and just at that moment. He could see Malfoy gaining back some of his height, red hair starting to fade on the side.

"We need to go. Now. The potion."

He didn't need to say anything else, Malfoy was already moving with Draco rushing to keep up alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got longer, but I hope you all still like it none-the-less! It will be time to have everyone to meet up soon.


End file.
